Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical box assembly and more particularly to an electrical gang box assembly which may be comprised of a single gang or several gangs. More particularly, this invention relates to an electrical gang box assembly which is easier to install than prior art electrical gang box assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical gang box assemblies have long been provided which include single receptacle boxes, two-gang boxes, three-gang boxes, etc. The electrical gang boxes of the prior art are not user friendly in that considerable time and effort is required to mount the box and to install electrical receptacles therein. Further, the prior art electrical gang boxes are not easily expanded to accommodate additional electrical receptacles. Additionally, the prior art electrical gang boxes do not provide the necessary structure to make the boxes dust proof, weather proof, etc.